Every Slip Of The Blade
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: A small bet is what started this, and Stiles won. When Derek realizes what the bet was about, it brings him to tears. He trusted Stiles and allowed himself to be vulnerable around him, only to find out it was just for the bet. Will the Pack be able to save Derek before too much damage is done? Or will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Derek had just switched over from doing sit-ups to start his usual routine of push-ups, when a new weight was added to his back, followed by the familiar scent of cherry lip gloss. _Lydia. _"Can I help you, my strawberry blonde Banshee?", asked the wolf as he lowered down before pushing himself back up, feeling the weight of the human girl remain on his back. "No, I'm comfy right here. You can continue.", said Lydia as she started to examine her newly filed nails from her position on his back, balancing herself when he lowered down and raised up again. "What do you want, Lyd? You only interrupt when you want something. Or you send Isaac in.", asked Derek as he repeated the motion again, making sure not to jostle the girl during it. He did not want to be on the receiving end of those nails. "I don't think you'd still be doing your workout if it were Isaac on your back. It'd turn into a wrestling match.", explained the girl as she reached over and gave his sweaty hair a pat. "Out with it Lydia. So I can finish this in peace, before Isaac does decide to come here and do what you're not.", ordered the wolf as he looked over his shoulder at her. The Banshee got off of his back with a huff and plopped down on his bed instead, crossing her legs as she examined her nails again. "You really do like him, don't you?", asked Lydia as she patted the spot beside her, to get the wolf to stop what he was doing and join her. "Like who?", asked Derek as he reluctantly rose from the floor and sat down beside her, reaching higher up on the bed for the towel he placed there.

"Really, Derek? You're not as subtle as you think. Not everybody can see it, but I can. So can Allison, and Danny, and the twins. Not to mention Isaac, he practically shoves you into the same room as him.", explained the girl as he turned fully to face him now, sitting crisscross on the bed. "Lydia.", groaned Derek as he fell back from his sitting position, landing on his back on the bed, the cool blankets against his bare back. "Don't you 'Lydia' me. You buy all of his favorite foods; you cook all of his favorite meals when he comes over. You let him pick the movie during Pack bonding nights. You even gave him your bed when he was sick; you spent weeks sleeping on that old couch. I remember that specifically because it took days for me to work all the knots out of your back afterwards.", explained Lydia as she took the towel from his hands and wiped down the parts of his back that he couldn't reach. "Thank you. What's your point?", asked the wolf as he tossed the towel into the hamper across the room. "When are you going to finally get a spine and ask him out? You can't use the whole 'he's too young' excuse anymore, since he turned 18 last week. And his Dad practically loves you already, for all the work that you've been helping him out with. Come on, Der. Do this for yourself, you deserve to be happy. We can all see how happy Stiles makes you.", coaxed Lydia as she poked him in the shoulder a few times, careful to avoid using her nails. "Can I be honest with you?", asked the blue eyed Beta as he looked over at the girl beside him.

Lydia didn't speak; she just nodded her head at him to continue. "I was thinking of asking him out last night once the movie was over. But as soon as I got him alone Scott slipped in and they both left.", explained Derek as he rose from the bed and pulled his sweatpants up over his hips when they threatened to fall down again. "Of course it was Scott. It's always Scott when it comes to Stiles. If a few of us can manage to get you and Stiles alone, with no interference, will you ask him out? For the sake of the Pack.", asked Lydia as she slid of the bed and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "If you can manage to do all that, then yes, I will ask him out. And if he says yes, I'll take him on the most romantic date that I possibly can. Now, come on down and help me with breakfast. You get to choose this time.", explained Derek as he walked out of the bedroom, having only two seconds before Lydia had jumped on his back again, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Can you make your famous Peanut Butter Bomb French Toast?", asked the girl on his back as she gave him a squeeze. "Since your nails are dangerously close to my neck, I have to agree, don't I?", he playfully asked her as he carried her down the hall and down the stairs, hiking her up higher on his back when they reached the kitchen. She let out a tiny squeal when he discarded her into Aiden's lap, who was sitting on one of the bar stools at the island. "Did you convince him now?", asked the Beta as he rested his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. "He's finally asking Stiles out tonight. That is why we're keeping everybody away from the house tonight.", explained Lydia as she couldn't help but smile as she watched the older wolf get down all the ingredients for the peanut butter filling. "We can go that. Seeing as though they're going to be on a sugar high from breakfast.", teased Ethan as he reached over the island and grabbed hold of the other wolf's sweatpants, pulling them up over his hips again.

"Will you two leave my clothes alone? I'll kick you out of the kitchen.", threatened Derek as he started up the mixer to combine the ingredients for the filling. "Might as well let them ride low, let his hip bones show. I bet Stiles' eyes pop out of his head from just one look.", teased Aiden as he walked around the island to stick his finger down in the mixer, a pout forming on his lips when the older wolf hit him with a plastic spatula. "Speaking of Stiles, everybody just filed in or came stampeding down the stairs.", explained Lydia as Isaac and Boyd came into the kitchen, soon followed by Erika. "Morning guys, and girls. Stay out of that Erika, or you'll get the same fate as Aiden.", warned Derek as he ushered them away from where he was cooking. "What happened to Aiden?", asked Erika as she hopped up and took a seat on the island while the others sat down around the table. "He got hit with a spatula.", replied Ethan as he snickered at his brother. "I smell peanut butter that must mean that Derek's cooking. Hey, Der-Derek.", stuttered out Stiles once he realized that the wolf was barely dressed. "Good morning to you, too, Stiles.", replied Derek with a chuckle as he slid the first batch of stuffed French toast onto a plate, topping it off with a spoonful of the filling and a little drizzle of chocolate syrup. "Told you.", whispered Aiden to the two beside him as the plate was set in front of Lydia, her eyebrows raising in question. "Breakfast was your idea, you get first serve.", explained Derek as he turned back to the stove top. The smile that shown on Lydia's face was clearly triumphant as she dug into her breakfast, just as Scott, Jackson, and Allison filed into the kitchen seconds later. Stiles sat down at the table beside Isaac and bumped shoulders with him before he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket.

_**JW: You're staring, Stiles. Wipe the drool from your face before he sees it. **_

**SS: Screw you, Jackson. Did you see what he was wearing? I have every right to stare at him. Those sweatpants are barely staying up on his hips. **

_**JW: Are you really that desperate for a fuck? The entire Pack can smell just how much you want him. I'm surprised you haven't bent him over something yet! **_

**SS: Fuck you, Jackson! Derek and I aren't even dating yet! I haven't even asked him out! I never have sex with people I'm not dating, and definitely not on the first date. **

_**JW: $20, and I give you to the end of the week to have him in bed. **_

**SS: What the actual fuck, Jackson?! Are you crazy?! He'll kill me! **

_**JW: fine. $50, and still to the end of the week. Have him in bed by the end of the week or before and the money is yours. Hell, if you top, I'll double it. We can all tell he wants you just as much as you want him. **_

**SS: If he kills me for this, I'll come back just to haunt your ass. You've got yourself a deal. **

_**JW: Derek will never have to find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"What do you have planned if Stiles does say yes?", asked Isaac as he trailed after Derek on one of their morning patrols around the perimeter of the territory. "I'm still thinking about it, there aren't really many options in Beacon Hills. I might just take him out of town to Tertulia, and to the dance not very far from there that is held every night. It's casual, with a hint of black tie.", explained Derek with a hint of a blush on his face as his green eyes scanned the area that they were in. "Fancy fancy. How did you even find out about Tertulia? It's miles out of Beacon Hills.", asked the golden eyed Beta as they both ducked through some undergrowth and bent trees. "After the fire I left for New York with Laura, we jumped from school to school, only completing a week or so. We'd find small classes to get into at each different school, art, music, cooking. Laura got into the art aspect of it all, she could draw like nobody else. I took up cooking with a little bit of music on the side; I was testing out recipes from just about every restaurant in New York. When I got bored of the ones in New York, I figured I would try out some from around Beacon Hills, that's how I stumbled across Tertulia.", explained the blue eyed Beta as he seemed to stop in his tracks, his eyes darting around the woods as if he couldn't quite place them on one thing. "I'm so sticking you in the kitchen for every meal if they match up to how your breakfasts turn out. You can't keep your eyes locked on one thing, or what?", asked Isaac as he tried to follow the older wolf's line of sight with his own eyes.

"Don't make too many sudden movements and stay close to me. We're being watched, it smells like a wolf but I don't recognize the Pack scent. It's foreign, possibly from out of the country.", explained Derek as his green eyes locked on the moving figure as it slinked through the trees. "Alpha? Beta? Omega? What is it?", asked the younger wolf as he half tucked himself behind the bigger of the two. Derek tilted his head back to raise his nose into the air, his nostrils flaring as he brought the scent of the unfamiliar wolf in over the roof of his mouth. "It's an Alpha, not mated, but it does have a Pack. A fairly large one by all the scents that are combined with its own.", explained the older wolf as a low growl started to build in his chest the closer the wolf got in the territory to them. "Should I warn Scott, he needs to know if there is a new wolf in Hale territory? It may not be his territory but he is the Alpha.", asked Isaac as he looked up at Derek for a moment before returning his gaze to the tree line. "Go, Isaac. I've got you covered from the back in case he decides to try anything. Go straight back to the house and straight to Scott.", ordered the older wolf as he gave the younger wolf a light shove to his shoulder, watching in satisfaction and relief as he tore off back through the woods towards the house. Derek moved and placed himself between the unknown Alpha and the running Beta, letting him know that if he chose to act towards the other wolf, he would be met with resistance and a blood shed fight. The unknown Alpha moved from the trees and into line of sight of the other wolf, their eyes locked in an unmoving gaze.

"Shift back, in Hale territory you will remain on two legs until given permission to use four.", ordered Derek sternly as his wolf rose to the surface, his green eyes turning to a bright and icy blue. The gray and black wolf rose to its full height in front of him, head held high with eyes blazing a bright red, never moving its gaze from the Beta. The unknown Alpha lowered its massive head as the sound of bones realigning and muscles combining fiber by fiber as he shifted back to his human form, rising from the ground onto two legs. "I did not realize that this was a claimed territory, the scent markers on the borders are stale.", explained the red eyed wolf as he slid on a pair of tattered jeans that were tied to one of his back leg's while he was on all fours. "This has been a claimed territory since it was made by my family, the markers may be stale but the borders are there. The status of Alpha may have shifted from my family's bloodline, but this will remain as Hale territory. I will give you a chance to explain why you have crossed without permission.", explained Derek as he leveled his gaze with the other wolf, their shoulders squared with tension lacing every fiber of their bodies. "I was crossing through to look for any free territories, my Pack is getting too large for the territory that we currently reside in. I am, however, surprised that the Alpha of this territory is allowing an Omega to do the speaking for him.", explained the Alpha as he walked closer to the Beta, as if he were sizing him up. "I am no Omega, I hold the rank of Beta and second in command. You've come quite a long way to just scout for a free territory, when there are no known free territories in this side of Beacon Hills. You'll have to head West if you want to reside in a free territory.", explained the blue eyed wolf as he followed the wolf's movements with his eyes, never looking away and never turning his back.

"A wolf with the body, mind, and heart of a Beta. But with the submission in his bones of an Omega. Is that what you truly are to your Alpha, a submissive little Omega? Rolling over onto his back and showing his belly every time his eyes flash red, like some little trained pet?", taunted the Alpha as he started to circle the Beta, his eyes trailing up and down his body as if he were looking at a prized piece of meat. Derek's lips drew back over his newly shifted fangs as he whirled around to face the Alpha, his wolf threatening to break the surface at the taunting. "I'm surprised that your Alpha hasn't marked his little pet yet.", whispered the Alpha into the other wolf's ear as he was practically pressed tight against his back. That was all it took for Derek to snap, his wolf surging past the small resistance as he lunged at the Alpha, hitting his body feeling like hitting a brick wall. They both had fistfuls of the other's shoulders as they rolled on the ground, claws piercing skin and teeth snapping inches from each other's necks. Derek knew the strength of an Alpha, having grown up in the family of an Alpha pair, as well as his older sister Laura being an Alpha before Peter had become one. The strength of the unknown Alpha seemed to have little to no effect on him as he used the ground for leverage, placing his foot flat against the Alpha's stomach as he pushed out with his leg, sending the other wolf off of him. The sound of air leaving the Alpha's lungs once he hit the ground filled his ears, hoping that he had made his point clear to the unwanted wolf.

"You do have the strength of a Beta and the determination during a fight, but you lack the spirit behind it. You're broken.", taunted the Alpha as he lunged at the unsuspecting wolf, taking them both back to the ground. Their bodies twisting in a series of growls, claws slashing through skin, and teeth snapping inches from vital arteries in their necks. Derek twisted his body and sunk his fangs down into the Alpha's shoulders, feeling the flesh give way as his fangs sunk into the muscles, easily slicing through them with little to no resistance. The wolf above him let out a sharp yelp, followed by the sound of a deep and angered growl as his claws sliced easily through the side of the Beta, not deep enough to injure any organs, only deep enough to slice the skin. He wasn't here to injure the Beta, he had other ideas for him. The Alpha used the leverage he had to toss the Beta off of his body, listening to the muted 'thud' that followed when his body made contact with the ground. It took only a few seconds for the Alpha to be back on him before Derek had the chance to recover from the blow. "How about I give your Alpha something to think about, hmm?", asked the red eyed wolf as he pinned the Beta beneath him on his stomach, using his own body weight to hold him still. Derek sunk his claws down into the ground and bucked his body in an attempt to get the Alpha off of his back, his movements stilling when he felt a pair of shifted fangs closing down around the back of his neck, a whimper building in his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. I apologize for the late update, we had a tornado strike our house and a lot of damage was caused, so we've been working pretty hard the past couple of weeks and it's a bit too tiring to be able to type after all of that. But I'm trying to update a few stories for you all.

"Isaac? What are you doing back already? Where's Derek?", asked Scott from the back porch as he saw the Beta run from the treeline, his sides heaving as he panted hard from the run. "Derek... Preserve... Alpha... Out of state.", managed out Isaac as he bent forward to rest his hands on his knees in an attempt to help him catch his breath again. "Isaac, get inside with the rest of the Pack. Ethan, Aiden, you're flanking me. Stiles, get your Jeep, incase we need to go to Deaton. Somebody get a hold of Peter!", ordered the True Alpha as he bolted off the back porch with the other two Betas trailing behind him, their eyes blazing a bright blue. Isaac ran into the house and leaned against the counter for a brief second before Stiles ran over, grabbed his arm, and hauled him back outside towards the Jeep. "Explain what happened, Isaac.", ordered the teen as he drug him outside before sliding behind the wheel of his Jeep, watching in mild satisfaction as the wolf slid into the passenger side. "We got a few miles out of the preserve when Derek kept moving his eyes from one thing to the next, like he couldn't focus them on something. It was an Alpha, he didn't recognize the scent, it was foreign, out of state. He had me run back to the house to get Scott before anything happened, I didn't get a good look of the Alpha. All I heard from Derek when I bolted was 'shift back'.", explained the wolf as his eyes darted from one part of the woods to the next as Stiles drove the Jeep deeper into the preserve. "Shift back?! You mean that Alpha was on four legs?!", exclaimed Stiles with wide eyes as he drove deeper into the preserve, his eyes scanning for any signs of Scott or Derek.

"The hell if I know, Derek told me to get out of there and run, so I did. There!", explained Isaac as he pointed to a divide in the trees. It didn't take long for Scott and Derek to stumble through the trees, looking as if Scott were half carrying the blue eyed Beta, with the twins trailing behind them both. "Jesus God, what happened to him?!", called out Stiles from the Jeep as he put it in park, long enough for the four wolves to reach the car. "He took a bite to the back of the neck from that Alpha, any deeper and it would have snapped his neck.", explained Ethan as he and Aiden loaded the injured Beta into the back of the Jeep, climbing in on either side of him, Ethan keeping the wolf's head on his shoulder to keep him from moving around too much. "It's not like Derek can turn again, so why does he smell wrong?", asked Isaac as he moved over in order for Scott to slide into the front of the Jeep, cramping all three of them in the front. "That's why we're going to Deaton, I don't know what that Alpha did or why he was here. But by the looks of that bite, he'll be back.", explained Scott as he reached between the seats in order to grab at Derek's hand and wrist to leach away some of his pain, hissing at how fast and heavy the pain had started to flow. "How bad is it? Do I need to break a few road laws here?", asked Stiles as he looked in the rear view mirror at the wolf that seemed to be getting paler by the second.

"Step on it, Stiles. His heart is slowing down.", ordered Isaac around a growl as he pressed his fingers to the side of the older Beta's neck in order to feel his pulse. A muted thud was heard from the driver's side of the car as the teen shoved his foot down on the gas pedal. "Scott, stop leeching. We'll take over. You're taking way too much, and he's going to need you when he comes around fully.", explained Ethan as he pushed the Alpha's hands away from Derek's arm. Once Scott's hand was off of the Beta's arm, his green eyes shot open and they blazed a deeper and brighter blue, a strangled sounding roar leaving his lips as he seemed to curl in on himself. "Oh holy hell, that doesn't sound good.", muttered Stiles from the front as he willed the Jeep to go faster, cutting a corner a bit sharper than he had intended. "The pain isn't just from the bite, it's too strong.", explained Aiden as he put a hand over a part of the wolf's neck, clenching his eyes a bit as he started to leech the pain. "We're almost there, Derek. Hang in just a little longer.", coaxed Scott as he nervously looked back at his oldest Beta. "What does this Alpha want?", asked Isaac more to himself than to anybody else, but it didn't fall on deaf ears, and it hung a bit in the air around them. "Terr'ory.", managed out Derek as he struggled to remain conscious in the twin's hold. "He wants the territory? What else, Derek? Do you remember anything else?", asked Scott anxiously as he turned in his seat to look at the Beta.

"Dude, he can barely talk! Question him later!", exclaimed Stiles as he slammed on the brakes once they reached the Vet's Clinic. "I'd like to not go through the windshield, Stilinski.", growled out Aiden from the backseat as he and Ethan managed to get the barely conscious Beta out of the back of the Jeep. "Shut up and get him inside.", snapped the teen as he held the door of the Clinic open, as Scott ran in to grab Deaton, praying that his Boss wasn't working on a client. "Isaac, flip the sign to Closed. Scott is already clearing an examination room right now, bring him on in.", ordered Deaton as he ushered them all into the room, watching as the twins effortlessly lowered the injured Beta onto the metal table. "He was bitten by an Alpha, an out of state Alpha.", explained Stiles as he paced nervously by the table, soon joined in by Scott pacing as well. "Full wolf or on two legs?", asked the Vet as he tilted the Beta's head to the side to get a better look at the bite left behind. "I wasn't there, Isaac was, he said that Derek said 'shift back', so I'm guessing the bite took place on two legs.", explained the True Alpha as he looked from his Boss, to the Beta, and then back to his Boss. "Ethan, Aiden, I need you to stop leeching his pain. I need him to respond to it in order to know just how back it is.", explained Deaton as he ushered the twins away from the Beta, earning him very similar whines from the pair.

The minute the pain leeching had stopped, Derek's back had arched up off of the table, the same strangled roar leaving his lips, but it was getting weaker a second later. "This Alpha had a point to prove and he found the perfect target to use it for. A strong Beta on the outside, but a weaker one on the inside, unmarked by his own Alpha. By that Alpha biting down into the back of Derek's neck, it's showing a claim, a mark. This bite is slowly working on snapping the bonds that Derek has with you as his Alpha, Scott, and with the rest of the Pack. The Alpha bond with his Beta needs to be reestablished.", explained Deaton as he drew Scott closer to the table, looking at the confusion in his eyes. "Meaning? How do we reestablish it?", asked the True Alpha as he anxiously looked from the Vet to the Beta on the table. Deaton once again turned Derek's head to the side, to show the teen the bite, where it was now starting to slowly trickle black blood. "You can either reestablish it with a bite of your own, or we use your blood to heal him from the inside out.", explained Deaton as he looked towards the newest Alpha. "Oh my god, don't bite him. What if something goes wrong?", asked Stiles as he rushed towards the table, placing a hand on the Beta's shoulder. "We'll start from the inside out then. Scott, take a seat. I'll hook you up.", explained Deaton as he had Stiles slide a chair over to the teen, having him sit down in it. "Are you sure his blood will reestablish the bonds?", asked Isaac as he grabbed a shoulder of each twin, to keep them from rushing at the table as well.

"His blood is rare, but strong, like the Hale family's. It will work to reestablish the bonds and heal the bite. When Derek has healed and comes back to us all, we can figure out what exactly happened.", explained the vet as he used his fingers to find a vein in Derek's arm, before sliding a long needle in through his skin. A very low whimper left the blue eyed Beta's lips when the needle pierced his skin and struck and vein, the sound dying off in the air as the other end of the tube and needle was slid into the True Alpha's crook of his arm. "Ethan, Aiden, grab a leg and hold it down. Isaac, shoulders. Stiles, you get to hold his head still. We don't know how his body is going to react to the blood, or how his wolf will handle it.", explained Deaton as each wolf and the human took up their positions around the table and held down their assigned parts of the Beta. "Here we go.", explained the vet as he flipped the plastic plug on the tube to allow Scott's blood to begin to flow into Derek. Their grips tightened on the wolf as they watched his muscles tense and coil the moment the blood entered his veins. "Easy. Easy. You're safe now, Derek. You're with members of the Pack and your Alpha is here with you. You're safe, you're not alone.", whispered Stiles into Derek's ear softly as he stroked his temple with his thumb.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Derek's back arched off the metal examination table; his head thrown back with his eyes shut tightly, a silent scream leaving his mouth. His hands clenched into fists, his black and lethal claws piercing the skin on the palms of his hands. "Hold him down, we're almost finished. His wolf is welcoming the blood of an Alpha, but his body is fighting it. I never expected him to react like this." explained Deaton as he made quick work of making sure the syringes stayed in place in each of the wolves. The twins grunted softly as they forced the wolf's back to lower to the table once again, their arms shaking under the effort of keeping him down.

"Is there anything you can do to make this go easier for him? I'm not exactly sure how long we can hold him down." asked Stiles as he struggled to keep the older wolf's head down in one position, the muscles in his arms coiling from the force.

"I may have one way of getting this into him easier, but it won't be easy for the transition to happen. Isaac, let go of his shoulders, I need you to go grab one of the large cages from the back. They're in storage, you'll know what I'm talking about once you see them." explained the Vet as he directed the golden eyed Beta towards the back rooms of the clinic where most of everything was stored, before he walked back to the wolves and the human teen in the examination room. He opened one of the far cupboards across the room, his eyes searching for the right hormone that was needed for the full transition. It was a hormone strictly used only for a wolf's first full shift, and used to reverse the shift as well.

"I found a pretty big cage and it's assembled already. Exactly why are going to need this?" asked Isaac as he carried the cage out and set it down against the wall furthest from the table, the metal door swinging open and closed when he set it down.

"I'm going to trigger Derek's shift, he may be a Beta now, but he still has Laura's wolf. The wolf transferred into him when Laura passed on, Scott's blood will transfer easier into him once he's in full wolf form, his body will no longer be able to fight it off." explained Deaton. He slid the needle out of Derek's arm and quickly capped it in order to momentarily stop the flow of the Alpha's blood into his body. He instructed Scott to hold the tube attached to the needle, and told the others to release their grip on the wolf on the examination table. Stiles was the last one to release his grip, almost removing it reluctantly.

"Is it safe to let go of him? He's not going to bolt or anything if he wakes up?" asked Stiles as he continued to stroke the wolf's temples with his thumbs, in slow and small circles, as if to help keep himself and the wolf calm.

"He won't be able to bolt. With the bite still not healed, he will be too weak to do as much as move. As Derek starts to shift, I'll hook Scott back up to him, the blood will help fuel the shift along and aide the hormone. Once the shift is complete and the bite begins to heal, I'll have no choice but to cage him. We don't fully know what Scott's blood will do once fully inside of him. It will be all up to Derek after that. It will be up to him to come back to us." explained Deaton as he returned to the table once again, a syringe in his hand filled with a bright yellow liquid. The scent of the hormone could be smelled from inside the syringe, almost filling the room around them.

"I need all wolves to step back, two beside Stiles to keep him from bolting towards Derek. This will not be pretty." explained the vet as he slid the needle into the wolf's neck, slowly and surely injecting the hormone directly into his vein. Ethan and Aiden made quick work of moving Stiles back and away from the examination table, all of their eyes locked on the wolf, whose muscles were tensing and coiling beneath his skin. An unfamiliar cracking sound filled the small examination room as Derek's back arched off the table, his eyes snapping open to glow their icy blue instead of green. The sound of the cracking seemed to be coming from the wolf's bones as they shifted beneath his skin. Derek's eyes rolled back a bit into his skull as he shifted onto his side, curling in on himself as his body spasmed and the muscles rippled. Deaton took only a step forward and slid the needle back into the wolf's skin, having the blood help to fuel the shift, as he moved him into his hands and knees.

Derek's back arched and bowed as the bones of his spine cracked and bulged outward, his lethal black claws scrapping against the metal table as he sought out some sort of grip. A low, rumbling growl filled the room as the bones of his cheeks bulged outwards in the beginning of a muzzle, his jaws parting as his canines shifted downward into sharp fangs. His ears slowly traveled up the sides of his head to become tipped at the tops, as his legs drew upwards as the bones bulged and snapped, the sound echoing in the room. His arms buckled underneath him and twisted violently as they bulged, his fingers bending and curling as his hands turned into furless paws. His spine extended outwards into a furless tail, his growl turning into a groan, which soon turned into a broken scream as the skin along his ribs and back began to split. It looked to the others as if the wolf was trying to tear his way free of the confining body. It was only a matter of a few more mere minutes before the shift had been completed, a larger than natural black wolf lying on the table, droplets of crimson blood falling off the edges.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. I only own the characters I have made for the purpose of this story.

Deaton transferred the now panting and almost completely exhausted black wolf into the cage after having removed the needle and tube from his front leg, watching as the wolf all but slumped down onto the blanket in the cage. His pink tongue hung out as he panted heavily, his bright blue eyes halfway closed in exhaustion.

"He's accepting the blood now, but the change has completely exhausted his body. It could take a few hours to a few days in order for him to fully recover. He may shift back at any given time when his body starts to recover, or he may stay in full wolf form in order for his body to recover." explained the vet as he clipped the locks of the cage into place, making sure they were secure enough.

"Is there anything we should be prepared for once he comes back to us?" asked Scott as he knelt down beside the cage with Stiles quickly at his side, both gazing at the wolf that looked like he was struggling to breathe, his sides rising and falling in ragged breaths.

"His wolf's appetite, it'll be almost insatiable. The wolf will force the shift again once he's strong enough again in an attempt to calm his hunger. Derek will want the adrenaline of the kill, the chase, and he'll have a high taste for blood. Until his wolf calms down completely, anything could cause even a partial shift. Scott, Stiles, you two at the moment are the only ones who will have any sense of control over him. This is why I'm giving these to the both of you. Scott, the minute you hear his heartbeat rise, the closest one to him gives him one of those pills. They're light sedatives, they'll calm him down a bit, might make him a tad bit 'spacey' in the head. He'll want contact once the sedative kicks in, it'll make his wolf feel a bit out of it, which in return, might spike the fear in each of them. You may or may not have to use force in order to get the sedative into him, if you need to use force, have the others help hold him still." explained Deaton as he pushed a bottle of sedatives into each teen's hands as their eyes never left the cage.

"Are we able to transfer him back to the Hale House, where he's more comfortable and familiar with everything? Or is he going to need to stay here for observation?" asked Ethan as he and his brother walked over to the cage, sitting down on the tile floor with Isaac pressing in around Scott.

"Please say we can just take him home and get him settled." begged Isaac as he turned to face the man, who was cleaning up the blood droplets from the table and the floor.

"Derek will have to remain here as long as he's unconscious so I can monitor his breathing and heart rate. That was his first initial shift; you never fully know how one is going to respond to it or how their body will respond. Laura almost tore me apart when she had shifted back, her body had shifted back but her mind had not. She was lethal and had to have twice the amount of sedatives that I gave you for Derek. Scott, you need to take your Pack home, let them know what is going on and that your second in command will recover. If they want to visit him at any point, they are more than welcome to. Stiles, it looks like you've made a permanent spot there on the floor, which cannot be comfortable. Go home, get some decent rest, your wolf will be here in the morning." explained Deaton as he knelt down to open the cage, long enough for each wolf to reach in and brush their scents over Derek's fur, leaving it open long enough for Stiles to press a light kiss on the wolf's forehead.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Is he?"…

"His heart is"…

"It's too dangerous to"…

"Not moving"…

"Shush! He's waking up!" …

Derek's eyes fluttered open to take in what was around him, not landing on any members of the Pack, but the metal surrounding him. He rolled onto his stomach, before rising up into a stretch, his back arched and arms stretched in front of him. The soft feeling of a blanket was what pulled him back to the present, feeling the softness of it around his body. Voices from all around him seemed to float in as he fully came to consciousness.

"Don't try talking."…

"Need some water."…

"Grab his clothes."…

"About time, Sourwolf. It's been a week; the shift must have really taken a toll."…

Stiles. Derek knew that voice, that voice was familiar enough, despite the annoying nickname attached with what he said. The wolf actually didn't mind the nickname but wasn't about to admit that out loud. His green eyes moved slowly around the room, stopping first on Scott, who had knelt back down by the cage, before his eyes moved to Stiles. Derek slowly stretched his arm out, pressing his hand flat against the metal mesh of the cage, a satisfied sound leaving his chest when Stiles pressed his hand against the other side of the cage, their hands meeting.

"Drink some of this, Derek, before you try to speak. Isaac, start to unassemble that thing now, I'm betting he wants to stretch his legs out a good bit." explained Scott as he watched the golden eyed Beta start to unassemble the walls of the cage, taking them down before the Alpha handed the blue eyed Beta the water bottle. Derek drained the contents in the plastic within seconds, stretching his body once again, his bones cracking a bit and muscles stretching farther.

"How are you feeling? Can you stand?" asked Isaac as he knelt down in front of the wolf, handing the clothes over to him, watching with a smile as Derek accepted them, keeping the blanket on as he dressed, before letting it fall from his waist.

"Feeling like I really want a run, like I really need to run. I've got too much energy now that the bond has been restored and now that I've got an Alpha's blood in me. Thank you, Scott. It means a lot." explained Derek as he made the move to rise from the floor, slowly sinking back down onto his knees with a soft groan, holding his head a bit as everything spun.

"Easy does it, Sourwolf. On your feet." coaxed Stiles as he grabbed hold of one of Derek's arms and hauled him up off of the floor, grunting softly when most of the wolf's weight was put on him.

"Take it easy until you can stand on your own. Isaac, Scott, go bring Stiles' Jeep around. I'm betting Derek wants to go home now more than ever, to reconnect with the Pack, and more than likely rest up." ordered Deaton as he nudged both the wolves towards the doors, following after them, leaving both Derek and Stiles behind. The blue eyed Beta leaned against the examination table behind him so he wouldn't have to keep all of his weight on the smaller teen.

"Tertulia?" asked Derek as he looked towards Stiles, eyebrows raised in question. He watched as Stiles' head snapped up and tilted to the side a bit in confusion.

"You mean the restaurant? What about it?" asked the teen in confusion as he waited for the others to return with the keys to his Jeep.

"Yeah, the restaurant. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me this Friday?" asked Derek as his eyes flickered between blue and natural green a few times.

"Have you hit your head, Derek? It sounded like you were asking me out on a date." asked Stiles as he walked over and leaned against the same examination table.

"And if I was?" asked Derek softly, almost hesitantly. Stiles' eyes widened in surprise for a small fraction, before he smirked and grabbed two handfuls of the wolf's shirt, rising up onto his toes to brush his lips gently against Derek's as his own answer.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Derek,you really need to stay behind. You're in no condition to join for a perimeter run, you know Deaton's rules." explained Scott as he watched his blue eyed Beta pull on a shirt as he walked down the stairs towards the living room, the younger wolf trailing after him. He could feel he energy that was rolling through the wolf, seeing his muscles twitch and flex beneath his skin as if they were waiting to snap.

"If I stay cooped up in this house any longer I'm going to end up pacing a hole in the floor. I know Deaton doesn't want me doing much until I'm strong enough to, but I'm not going to wait for my wolf to force the shift again. I need to run." explained Derek as he turned to face his Alpha, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He really wanted out, to run and run until his muscles couldn't make him move another step.

"I have to agree, Derek. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to come. You need to stay here, protect the house. Keep an eye on Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Danny. With the rogue Alpha out there somewhere, it's not a good idea to leave them unprotected." added in Isaac as he came to stand beside the Alpha, his eyes searching the other Beta's face for any hints of what he might be thinking. A soft growl built in the wolf's throat as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing a fraction as he looked from the Beta to the Alpha.

"You really don't want me out there and it's not just because of Deaton's damn rules. I'm going out there with or without you. The longer I'm stuck in here, the harder it will be to keep myself in control." said the blue eyed Beta as he brushed past Isaac and Scott, only to feel the Alpha's hand come down on his shoulder as he hauled him back around, putting himself between him and the back door.

"You need to stay here, Derek. It's not an option, it's a direct order." growled out Scott as he let his rank as Alpha fuel his voice in hopes of getting his point across. His brown eyes started to flicker and rim red around the edges, showing his dominance to the Beta, letting him know that he had no choice in the matter. Derek's eyes flickered to an icy blue a few times as if he were going to submit to his Alpha, before they returned to their natural green, half in defiance and half in fighting instinct. His lips drew back over human teeth in the beginning of a snarl, the sound building in his chest as he locked eyes with his Alpha.

"You. Are. Staying. Here." growled out Scott as his eyes blazed a full red, his canines shifting downwards into lethal fangs, giving them a sharp snap for good measure. Derek's own canines shifted downwards into longer, lethal fangs, his jaws parted a bit in a warning, a growl leaving his lips to back it up. The wolves took a step towards each other when the twins decided to step between them, Ethan facing Scott and Aiden facing Derek. Aiden was taking step after step towards the other Beta until he had him backed against the wall near the front door, arms coming up on either side of his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Slow your heart rate down. You're a few seconds from completely wolfing out and you're not recovered enough for that. Calm down." whispered Aiden as he almost brought himself nose to nose with the other wolf, eyes locked on the green ones in front of him. Derek's chest rose and fell with each ragged and growled out breath that he took, his throat clenching with each breath that he forced himself to take. The wolf's eyes snapped open, continuously flickering from green to blue, his canines slowly retracting back to normal human teeth. Derek rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tightly, trying to will his wolf down and his heart to slow down. His eyes snapped open the minute he heard the familiar sound of gravel crunching under a Jeep's tires as it came up the driveway to the house.

"Stiles must have brought the sedatives that you two seemed to have forgot at his place." explained Isaac as he walked around the wolves in the room in order to get to the front door, holding it open as he waited for the teen to get out of his Jeep. Stiles ran through the door and threw all of his stuff down onto the couch, narrowly missing hitting Erika with one of his bags, her lips drawing back over her teeth in a growl.

"I found them. I found them. They were buried under my books in my backpack, I forgot I put them in here when I came to the house to study. It looks like I brought them here in time, thank god Isaac texted me. What the hell is going on that we need these?" asked Stiles as he dug around in his bag and pulled the orange bottle out, the pills rattling around in the container.

"A mild disagreement that has Derek and Scott both on edge now, Derek can't seem to get his wolf back down under control. He's a few seconds away from wolfing out completely and we have no way of controlling him after that." explained Aiden as he looked down at the other blue eyed wolf, who had sunk down the wall and was now sitting on the floor, his breathing coming in sharp pants, deep huffed growls leaving his lips every few minutes.

"Isaac, go grab a glass of water. Aiden, move, I need to be able to get to him and I can't do that with you in the way." ordered Stiles as he nudged the one wolf towards the kitchen and moved the other wolf out of the way so he could get down to level with the older wolf. Derek raised his head and locked eyes with the teen, his pupils blown wide as he tried to force his wolf back down under the surface.

"What are you – doing here?" panted out the wolf as his canines slid back down into lethal fangs, his speech slurred a bit around the fangs.

"I got an emergency text from Isaac, he told me to get here as soon as I can and bring these." explained Stiles as he held up the little bottle of white pills, watching as the wolf's lips drew back and he turned his head away.

"We won't need them. I just need a – few minutes." managed out Derek as he rested his head forward onto his fists, before resting his head back against the wall. Isaac returned to the room and handed a glass of water to the teen, who gave his wrist a squeeze in thanks.

"We don't have a few minutes, Derek. Scott, take the rest out for the perimeter run, before it starts to get dark. You need it done before tomorrow so you can get a spot on that Alpha. Go." ordered Stiles as he looked over his shoulder at the current Alpha, who nodded once before he rounded up the other wolves of the Pack and led them out the back door for the run. Lydia, Danny, and Allison walked over, almost forming a circle around the wolf as Stiles uncapped the bottle and used one of his fingers to slide a pill out. He reached over and grabbed hold of the wolf's jaw to gently turn his head in his direction.

"It won't do any harm, all it's going to do is calm you and your wolf down." explained Stiles as he held out the small pill to the older teen, watching as he took it with a shaking hand, tossing it back into his mouth and swallowing it dry, before taking a small sip of the water to chase it down. He silently rested his head back against the wall, his green eyes now glazing over from the effects of the pill. One perk of being a werewolf, any pills that were took kicked in faster than on a human. Downfall, they didn't last very long.

"What t'e hell 'as that?" asked Derek as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes with his hands before pointing towards the orange pill bottle in the other teen's hands, his pupils blown even wider. Lydia reached over and snatched the bottle from Stiles, turning it around and around in hopes of possibly finding any sort of label on it.

"Did Deaton mention any side effects of the sedatives?" she asked him as she gave up on looking for a label, handing the bottle back to the other teen, who was shaking his head at her.

"He never mentioned anything, but I'm guessing Derek is as high as a kite right now." explained Stiles as he tucked the bottle into his pocket, earning him a chuckle from Danny, who was trying to keep the wolf from tracing patterns onto his arms and shoulder with his finger, grabbing hold of both of his hands to keep him in place.

"He's just a bit higher than a kite. No, no tracing patterns on me, not with your claws." said Danny as he batted the wolf's hands away from himself again, watching as a pout formed on the wolf's lips. Stiles stood up and reached down to grab hold of the wolf's hands to pull him to his feet, watching as Allison got behind the wolf to keep him balanced so he wouldn't fall backwards.

"'Nd you have too m'ny heads." added in Derek as one of his hands reached out and patted the air around the sides of Stiles' head before his hand landed on the teen's head, moving his head around a bit. Stiles pushed the wolf's hands off of his head before he helped to walk him towards the couch, pushing him down onto it.

"Stay there, Grabby Wolf. I'll see what I can find in the house to keep you entertained until the sedative fully kicks in." ordered the teen before he walked upstairs, his shoes thudding on the steps with each step that he took. Lydia and Allison took a seat on the love seat while Danny sat down beside the wolf on the couch, who's eyes seemed to be following something around the walls that none of them could see. He was twisting and turning his body in an attempt to keep his eyes on the unseen item, managing to turn himself upside down on the couch, half of his upper body hanging off the edge. Danny covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter, watching as the wolf's eyes crossed a few times as he tried to follow the item. Lydia and Allison on the other hand, were close to rolling around on the floor in their laughter.

"What the hell? I left the room for a few minutes and he's half on the floor?" asked Stiles in mild confusion and shock as he walked down the stairs, chuckling softly under his breath as those green eyes crossed at the top of his head to look at the teen. Derek's answering soft chuckle put a smile on the teen's face as he set a few markers down on the coffee table, figuring they would be a lot safer to use than a set of claws. Lydia reached over and grabbed a marker before pressing it into the wolf's hands, watching as he raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Now you can draw all over Danny without hurting him." explained the strawberry blonde with a grin on her face as she leveled her gaze on Danny, who's eyes had widened a fraction at her.

"He can do what now?" asked the teen as he leaned forward a bit from his position on the couch, eyes going from Lydia to Derek, who seemed to be trying to figure out how to get the cap off of the marker.

"You'll be a living canvas, if you can stay still long enough." teased Allison as she leaned back in her seat beside the Banshee, watching as Derek rearranged himself to be sitting up beside the other teen, having got the cap off of the marker, looking at Danny expectantly.

"As long as you don't use claws." said Danny sternly as he moved closer to the wolf and held out his arm for him, watching as Derek grabbed his wrist in a gentle grip and immediately started in with the red marker, starting at the center of the teen's arm, curving lines and swirls together, forming tribal looking patterns, the marker a soft touch as it glided across his skin. With the red marker now placed back on the table, the black marker took its place on the teen's arm, a new set of swirls and patterns being created to combine with the purple. Danny shifted his position a bit to get more comfortable, almost pulling his arm free from the wolf's grasp, earning him a glare from the blue eyed Beta.

"My arm. You can't have it." explained Derek with a hint of firmness in his voice as he pulled Danny's arm even closer, determined to keep up with the patterns on his skin. By now, Lydia and Allison were doubled over in laughter, their cheeks turning pink from laughing so hard, as Stiles was leaning against the banister of the stairs in an attempt to keep himself upright, clutching his side as he laughed at the scene in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Jaws dropped and eyes widened when the remainder of the Pack had returned from their perimeter run, their eyes taking in the scene that was in front of them. Derek was curled up on the couch, his chest and sides rising and falling easy and slow breaths, propped up on Danny's side, the human's arms covered in overlapping patterns and designs. Every time the teen moved even an inch, the wolf would shift his position and find some way of tightening his grip even more on the teen.

"What happened here, we were only gone for about 2 hours?" asked Scott as he and the rest of the Pack walked into the living room, their breath coming out in short pants.

"Derek's reaction to the sedative we had to give him was really entertaining. Poor Danny here took the brunt of it all, being turned into a living canvas. Not that he seemed to mind very much, he just put up with whatever Derek had planned for his arms." explained Stiles as he walked over and cleaned up the markers that were now scattered around on the couch and coffee table, putting the caps back on all of them. Danny chuckled softly from his position with the wolf, watching as the wolf's eyes fluttered a bit, his body relaxing when the teen brushed his hand over his hair in a soft gesture.

"I have a little sister, I'm pretty sure I can handle being drawn on with markers. He seemed pretty content at the time, like he was really comfortable being around us all and just doing something that he wanted to without consequences. He's pretty talented when it comes to drawing. I'd hate to wash these off." he explained to them all as he gestured o his own arms, turning them over so the others could see the designs better. Ethan and Aiden both sat down on either side of Danny and the wolf to take a closer look at the designs, murmuring soft compliments at the work.

"Did you find any signs of the Alpha? Scent? Where he's staying?" asked Stiles as he handed the markers to Lydia, watching as her and Allison walked upstairs to put them away and make sure Derek had a bed to be in when they would have to move him, knowing that the wolf's bed would probably be covered with books.

"We have his scent now, but nowhere to go with it. He made sure to cover his tracks and overlap his scent, we walked the same path in circles three times before we figured it out. Whoever this Alpha is, he knows what he's doing." explained Isaac as he knelt down by the couch and gently brushed his thumb over the spot where the Alpha had bitten the other Beta.

"Wi'en your s''rch." slurred out Derek from where his face was pressed into Danny's side, nuzzling against him gently in a sign of care.

"Hey there, Sleepy-Wolf. You're going to have to repeat that if you want us to understand anything that you just said." coaxed the golden eyed Beta as he rubbed at the older wolf's hair a bit, helping to wake him up a bit. Derek groaned and tried to hide his face further in Danny's side, before bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes and bat the other Beta's hand away.

"Widen your search a bit more. One takes the regular path, two branch off a few miles from the other sides, one takes a few miles ahead to see if the scent can be traced backwards, so to say. The person going a few miles ahead needs to focus strictly on the scent. 'Nd that's all I have to say right now. No, you can't move! You're comfy!" explained and exclaimed the blue eyed Beta as Danny rose from his position to stretch his arms above his head, the wolf trying to reach him to pull him back down.

"Come on, Der. Off to bed for you. Scott, give me a had here before he falls on his face and takes me with him." explained Isaac as he helped the older wolf off the couch and to his feet, where he swayed a bit, trying to get his equilibrium back under his control. Scott walked over quickly and helped to keep the wolf up on his own two feet, keeping an arm around his waist as he and Isaac helped Derek up the stairs, where the two girl's were waiting for him. Jackson looked towards Stiles, taking in the fact that he was watching as the wolf was brought upstairs, before he walked over and clapped the teen on the shoulder.

"Let's talk, Stilinski." ordered the wolf as he guided the human teen out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out onto the back porch, making sure the door closed behind them securely.

"What do you want now, Jackson?" asked Stiles as he turned around to look at the wolf, his brown eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"How's it going with Derek, you're running out of time? Only five days left, Stilinski, and I highly doubt you have the money if you lose." asked Jackson as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Derek and I have a date tomorrow night, he hasn't told me where we're going or what we're doing yet, but the plans are set. Friday night is our first date." explained the teen as he narrowed his eyes a hint further in his defense.

"Better seal the deal soon, the clock is ticking." replied the wolf with a soft chuckle before he turned and walked back into the house, leaving Stiles alone on the porch, thought after thought racing through his mind.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Stiles, for the love of all that is holy, what are you doing?" demanded John as he entered his son's room, where said son was half in his closet and half out of the closet, piece of clothing after piece of clothing being tossed out behind the teen.

"I'm trying to find my light blue button up and my white shirt. Have you seen it?" asked Stiles as he continued to rummage around in his closet, throwing out even more items of clothing.

"What on earth do you need something so dressy for? You only wear that on special occasions." asked the man as he walked over and started to sort through the clothes that were on hangers in the closet, moving shirt after shirt until he pulled out the light blue button up.

"It is a special occasion, Dad! We're you paying attention last night when I came home? I told you I have my first official date with Derek in a few hours and I need to be ready! He told me it's like a black tie date type of thing and, oh my god, I don't even have a black tie! Can I borrow one of yours? Oh, you found my shirt! Give it!" rambled out Stiles as he all but threw himself at his Dad in an attempt to grab the shirt from his hands and all but tore it off of the hanger.

"Calm down. Calm down. Just relax and get yourself ready, you have plenty of time before Derek will get here to pick you up. Take your time." ordered John as he walked from his son's room, to his own, in order to retrieve one of his black ties, holding it out towards the young man, who smiled his thanks to his Father.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Okay, now turn around again." ordered Lydia with a twirl of her fingers as she watched the wolf turn in a circle again, giving the Banshee a full chance of seeing his entire outfit: Black slacks, white button down, and a black tie. He had allowed Lydia and Isaac to style his hair a bit differently than before, standing up in messy wisps on top of his head but smoothed out around the sides and the back.

"Are you sure this looks good? It's not too fancy or anything? I don't want to be overdressed when it comes to the first date." asked Derek uncertainly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He really didn't want to mess this up with Stiles, he really cared about that spastic human, more than he initially thought that he would.

"Der, just relax. Knowing Stiles, he'll either be wearing plaid again or some button down like yours. You did tell him that it was like a black tie event, right?" asked Isaac as he walked over and fixed a bit of the wolf's hair before getting his hand batted away by the older teen.

"He knows, Isaac. I just didn't tell him where we were going or what we were doing." explained the blue eyed Beta as he messed with the tie around his neck, loosening it and tightening it over and over again, knowing it was a nervous habit of his. Lydia rose from the bed and hit the wolf's hands away from the tie, fixing it around his neck in an attempt to get him to calm down, before nudging him in the direction of the stairs.

"Go get a glass of water and calm down before your date. Don't psych yourself out." ordered Lydia as she watched the wolf walk from the room and go down the hall, muttering something about bossy Banshees.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Go on, Der. Go. Before you're late picking Stiles up. Although it would give him even more time to get around, but I'm not so sure the Sheriff would appreciate you being late picking his son up for your first date." ordered Lydia with a smile on her perfectly gloss covered lips as she nudged him towards the front door, hauling him back to hand him his jacket and place an encouraging kiss on his cheek. Derek brushed the tip of his nose against her temple gently before he walked out the front door of his house and over to his car, sliding behind the wheel. He listened to the engine hum to life, using the sound to calm his racing heart and growing nerves. This was actually happening. He was actually going on a first date with Stiles Stilinski. _Lord, don't let me screw this up. I really care about him, I want to make this work. _The blue eyed Beta pulled the car onto the road and put it in drive before starting in the direction of the Sheriff's house, trying to calm his nerves with each passing road mark.

Derek's green eyes drifted from road sign to road sign, his fingers drumming silently on the steering wheel. He gripped the material until his knuckles turned white and he could see the finger indents that were left behind once he released it. He never thought that he would be this nervous on a date, especially not this nervous on a date with Stiles. He's known him for a while now and has progressively gotten even more comfortable around him, even more fond of the spastic chatterbox. The engine hummed softly as he pulled into the driveway of the Stilinski house, putting the car in park and turning the key to silence the engine, sitting in a comforting silence until he got the nerve to get out of the car, shutting the door behind himself with a click. _Get yourself together, Hale. Here we go. _The wolf pushed himself off of the car and approached the front door, knocking on it with his knuckles. It took only a matter of seconds before the door swung open to reveal John, who opened the door even more and gestured for the teen to come in.

"Evening, Derek. You're here for Stiles? He should be ready in a few more minutes, he was trying to get his tie in the correct position, he almost succeeded in strangling himself." explained the Sheriff as he led the wolf into the kitchen, where he poured them both a glass of water.

"Next time I'll make sure the date place does not involve wearing a tie. I'd like to keep Stiles alive long enough to have this date." replied Derek as he heard the familiar sound of Stiles thumping around upstairs in his bedroom.

"Where exactly are you taking my son, son?" asked the older man as he set his glass down, leveling his gaze with the wolf, who was suddenly looking a hint nervous.

"I plan on taking him to Tertulia first, then out to go dancing. Which is why I had him dress up, it's kind of like a black tie event. I wanted to do something that was fancy for the first date. Stiles, if you don't tie your shoes, you're going to fall down those stairs." explained Derek before he looked over his shoulder at the teen, who was about halfway down the stairs and gripping the railing for dear life, the laces of his shoes strewn over the sides of his shoes.

"Freaking werewolves. How did you even know that?" asked Stiles as he sat down right where he stood on the stairs and started in on tying the laces of his shoes, the material making soft noises as it was tied.

"You always forget to tie your shoes before coming down any set of stairs or before leaving the house. You always end up tying them in the car." replied Derek as he smiled at the teen before carrying both now empty glasses to the sink.

"Derek? Stiles' curfew is midnight on the weekends, but i'm sure you already know that by now. I expect you to have him back home on time. Go on, boys. Enjoy your night." ordered John as he led both his son and the werewolf to the front door, clapping them both on their shoulders as they left. He stood in the doorway with a smile on his lips as he watched Derek open the passenger side door for his son, before closing it once he was inside. The wolf gave him a small wave before sliding behind the wheel, backing his car out of the driveway and pulling onto the road. John waited to go back inside until the car was out of sight.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Come on, Der. I know we're going to Tertulia, but where are we going afterwards?" asked Stiles as he reached forward again to fiddle with the radio, his fingers turning the button back and forth as he tried to find the right station.

"We're going dancing afterwards, which is also why I had you dress up." replied Derek as he swatted the teen's hand away from the buttons, earning him a pouty look in return.

"Dude! We're going dancing?! Have you ever seen me dance?! I have two left feet!" exclaimed the teen as he flailed his hands around a bit as he spoke, narrowly missing hitting his boyfriend in the face.

"Stiles. Stiles. It's just slow dancing, you'll be fine. You can even stand on my feet if you want to. I promise, you're going to be fine." explained Derek as he put his car in park in the parking lot of Tertulia's, smiling softly at the teen beside him, reaching over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go." said Stiles with a warm smile on his lips before he leaned over and planted a kiss on his werewolf's cheek, sliding out of the car without waiting for Derek to get out to open the door for him. Stiles decided to do for Derek what the wolf had done for him, walking around the side of the Comaro to open the door for his date.

"Such a gentleman." complimented the blue eyed Beta as the teen shut the door behind him with a soft click, extending the crook of his arm to the teen, who laughed when they linked arms.

"You know me so well. Come on, let's find our table." said Stiles as they walked arm-in-arm into the restaurant, being greeted by a hostess the minute they walked in.

"Welcome to Tertulia, gentleman. May I have the name of your reservation?" asked the woman with a thick accent rolling off her tongue with each word.

"Our reservation should be under Hale-Stilinski." replied Derek as he watched the woman scroll down through all of the listed reservations in their system.

"Right this way, gentleman." explained the woman as she led them away from the front and through the rows of tables towards a private booth along the wall, a soft light hanging from the ceiling above their table. Derek had waited until Stiles had taken his seat before sitting down himself, smoothing down the front of his dress shirt and tie, watching as Stiles did the same.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu and decide on your drink orders." she said to them both with a smile before turning and walking away from the table after sliding menus towards both of them.

"Der? Derek? A little help, please? I may know some Spanish but I don't know a lot and everything on this menu is in Spanish." asked Stiles as he set his menu down and slid it towards the wolf, pointing to the one option that sounded good by pronunciation.

"Albondigas. It's lamb meatballs, almonds, migas, roasted tomatoes, and milk cheese." explained Derek as he turned the menu back around and slid it back towards the teen, who was nodding happily at his decision.

"That is definitely what I'm getting. Do you know how good that sounds? What have you decided on?" asked Stiles as he folded his hands in front of himself, resting them down on the menu.

"I've decided on Cordero A La Brasa. Grilled lamb breast with marinated eggplant." replied Derek as he folded his menu back up and set it down in front of himself, blushing a bit when he felt the teen's foot rubbing against his calf.

"You are such a little tease." whispered the blue eyed Beta as he rose up a bit to lean across the table in order to press his lips to Stiles'.


End file.
